Ranford School of Magic and Disciplinary
by turtlesandcats
Summary: Sirius Black and the other Marauders are sent to Ranford after an incident involving: Detentions, burning half the school down, and Madame Pince. Whatever the four boys were expecting in not what they found. Sirius encounters an old friend and romance blossoms. MY FIRST FANFICTION. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone, **

**It is Turtlesandcats! The first chapter is very short. I just wanted to get an idea of what you guys thought. Please read and review. This is my first Fanfiction and it would mean a lot to see what you guys thought.**

**Thanks!**

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER-_** If I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfictions about it.

* * *

James glared at the seat in front of him, kicking the hard leather with the sole purpose of causing as much damage as possible.

"Prongs, chill. It will be okay. We're only at Ranford for four months. Then we can head home." Remus said casually turning a page in his book, The Standard Book of Spells.

"What if Lily finds someone else while we're away?" He demanded of Remus.

"She wouldn't go out with you if we were still at Hogwarts anyway." Sirius pointed out lazily, earning a slap from James.

"Guys" Peter intervened "What we should be concerned about is what Ranford is going to be like. I mean, we can't change what happened. We can only figure out what it's going to be like."

The three other boys glanced at each other in shock. Having quite possibly just heard the longest sentence they had ever heard come out of Peter's mouth.

"Stop looking at me like I have four heads" Peter said nervously "I was just reading the flier Dumbledore gave us." He quickly tossed it to the other boys.

Sirius snagged it from mid air and held it up in front of him. He adjusted imaginary spectacles of his nose and began to read in the same droning tones used by Professor Binns.

"Ranford School of Magic and Disciplinary" Sirius read "The perfect school for misbehaving witches and wizards. We accept transfers from other schools in addition to students who are just starting their magical education. Our headmaster, Vince Leonardo, worked for twelve years in the Azkaban Prison. He helped to keep both the dementors and prisoners in check without the use of a wand. Our professors have all not only passed the necessary training to become an educator, but also the training needed to become an autor."

"This is insane!" James said gesturing to the pamphlet in Sirius's hands "We barley did anything wrong and now we're being sent to a prison!"

"We kind of were asking for it" Remus said dully "You can't even deny in Prongs. We had over twelve detentions just in the last week! We couldn't even go to them all because they overlapped. We set half the school on fire when trying to make a firework that would never go out, and we even got Madame Pince stuck to that suit of armor."

"Don't be such a fart, Moony!" Sirius said "Those things were all totally worth whatever we're about to face"

"Sure" Peter said dully "At least, I hope so"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again,**

**No reviews?! I know I'm being pushy but this is seriously my 1st fanfiction and I don't want to keep writing if you guys don't like it... Well here's the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! Oh, and also. The things in this story that don't line up with how they are described in the book... I want them to be that way. Don't complain :D**

**-Turtlesandcats**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I know I mentioned this before but encase you were confused. No, I am not J.K Rowling.**

* * *

The train screeched to a halt outside of a giant rusty gate. A huge stone sign resided next to it "Ranford School of Magic and Disciplinary". The letters spelling magic had fallen off though so the sign simply read "Ranford School of _ and Disciplinary".

Sirius stared blankly for a moment before a huge grin spread across his face "Oh well, can't be worse than my mother's house"

James grinned and added "Another school to get kicked out of"

"Padfoot, Prongs, I really hope you're not serious about getting kicked out. We won't be allowed back at Hogwarts if we flunk out of this place." Remus sternly inquired."

"Of course not, Moony. Of course not" Sirius said in a slow voice that coming of of anyone's mouth but his would have been reassuring.

He turned and whispered in James's ear "Poor, poor innocent Moony. He actually thinks we're going to stop our pranks just because we get chucked in a reform school."

"I can still hear you, Sirius" Remus grumbled striding toward the gate. As he reached for the huge metal handle it swung wide open and he came face to face (or rather, chest to face) with a very petite girl decked out in a gray v-neck, orange and gray plaid skirt, and orange blazer. She had waist length hair so blonde it was almost white and a small scattering of freckles across the bridge of her ivory nose.

"Oops. My bad" She said tonelessly stepping back away from Remus. Clearly under the impression that she had nothing to apologize for. She stuck out her hand with enough force to knock out a grown man and introduced herself.

"Caley Blessing, Head girl"

"Caley?" Sirius asked his eyes wide in shock. Quite possibly the first time Sirius Black was ever caught unaware.

Caley turned to look at him. She didn't seem shocked at all when she replied "Sirius Black, fancy seeing you here"

"You two know each other?" Peter asked.

"Yep" Sirius replied popping the P "We lived on the same street when we were little"

"Ah well. Sappy reunions are for sissies" Caley said. Seemingly already bored with the conversation.

"I see you haven't changed at all" Sirius stated blandly

"I guess that depends on how you look at it" Caley replied "So I already know Black here, who are the rest of you?"

"I'm James, this is Remus, and this is Peter" James stated gesturing to each of the boys in turn.

"James, Remus, and Peter. I would say it's nice to meet you... but to be honest, in these circumstances. It's not"

Caley lead the way through the iron gate into a courtyard very much resembling that of a prison.

"Welcome to hell boys" Caley gestured grandly to the huge building with the cracked and peeling plaster and then to the grass-less Quidditch Court with the broken hoops and paint-peeling stands "Any of you guys play?"

"James does" Sirius said "He's really good"

"Fantastic" Caley said smiling for the first time since she introduced herself "I hope you wind up on my team. I'm a chaser"

"I thought you wanted to be a beater?" Sirius asked questioningly

"Yep. I still do. But apparently I'm too "violent" for the job. How was I supposed to know that throwing your club at the seeker would be considered a foul"

The Marauders exchanged nervous glances.

"Come on inside" Caley lead them to the large wooden doors at the front of the building "We have to get you sorted into teams and find your uniforms and schedules. "

"So" James questioned "How did you wind up here?"

"I killed someone" Caley said blandly, turning around just in time to see the boys exchanging shocked glances "I'm _kidding_! Come on, if you guys ended up here you have some sort of a sense of humor!"

"Of course we do!" James responded hotly "You're talking to the Marauders"

"I hope you realize that that name means nothing to me" Caley responded

"You evaded the question" Sirius responded

"What makes you think you have the right to ask me personal questions?" Caley said stiffly, leading the boys inside and up a flight of dimly lit stairs.

"Maybe because you're so friendly" Sirius responded sarcastically

"Thanks" Caley said with an equal amount of sarcasm.

She lead the boys into a small office and handed them each a small vial filled to the brim with a shimmering liquid that changed colors while it moved.

"What is this?" Peter asked nervously, voicing the concerns of the other Marauders.

"I guess you'll just have to drink it and find out" Caley said mysteriously

Sirius was the first to take a sip. Tipping the vial back over him mouth and draining it in one gulp.

"Eww. It tastes like troll toenails and-" Sirius stared blankly for a few moments before slumping to the floor and hitting is head on a chair.

"I advise you to sit down before you drink it" Caley said. She turned and walked toward the door.

"HE'S DEAD" James yelled "YOU KILLED HIM"

"He's not dead" Caley said. Completely unfazed that a boy over a head taller than her was screaming in her face "He's sleeping. I'll be back in ten minutes. _You _will be dead if you haven't drank that by the time I come back"

With that as her last word, Caley Blessing was gone. Leaving the three boys to down their vials in fear.

_In Sirius's Head:_

_I forced my eyes open only to find myself in bed... my bed. At Grimmauld place. I looked around and saw that I wasn't alone in the room. Two boys stood at the other end. Both had black hair and their backs were to me. They were yelling horrible, horrible things at each other and when they turned around I recognized both of them. It was me, when I was ten and he boy standing next to me was Regulus. _

_"You're a freak, Sirius!" Regulus spat at the younger version of myself "A freak! Nobody here likes you. You're a squib a-a-a blood traitor!" He paused at the last part, looking quite pleased with himself. Apparently this was the most wicked thing he could think to say._

_The younger version of myself turned to look at my little brother._

_"The second I can get out of this house. I'm out. I'm not going to hang around and help save you from your problems anymore. I hope you die, Reg. I hope you die."_

_I froze. Had I really said that. I couldn't have. Not really. Suddenly the image around me blurred and rapidly reversed. _

_I heard a cold, soft voice out of nowhere._

_"If you could fix this what would you change?"_

_When I opened my eyes again. I wasn't watching the fight. I was myself. My childhood self. Regulus was so close. So alive. I could reach out and touch him if I wanted to. _

_"You're a freak, Sirius!" Regulus spat at __**me**__ this time "A freak! Nobody here likes you. You're a squib a-a-a blood traitor!" _

_I found my voice and spoke carefully._

_"I know that our family doesn't like me, Reg. There's nothing I can do about it. This is who I am. I can't change. I don't want to fight anymore with you and I just wanted to let you know that I'm leaving this house as soon as possible. It has nothing to do with you. Sometimes I just feel like our parents have no concept of right from wrong. When I do leave, Reg. Make sure to write me. I want to be able to help you if you ever need me to."_

_Regulus looked at me. Shocked by my outburst. _

_"You're nuts, Sirius!" He said, but in much calmer tones. He walked from the room, closing the door softly behind him. _

_The images around me once again blurred. This time, when I opened my eyes I was in the great hall, back at Hogwarts. It was the middle of the sorting ceremony. I looked around and found my younger self in the crowd. Joking around with James back at Gryffindor table. _

_"Black Regulus" Professor McGonagal's voice boomed across the great hall. I saw my younger brother walk up and slump down onto the stool, placing the sorting hat on top of his head "Slytherin!" The hat boomed almost instantly. _

_"Hey! Sirius! Is that your brother?" A Ravenclaw yelled from across the hall. All eyes turned to Sirius and Regulus. Regulus looked expectantly at younger me._

_"I've never seen him before in my life. A Slytherin is no brother of mine" I heard myself yell. There were some gales of laughter from Gryffindor, boos from Slytherin, and gasps of shock from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Before everyone resumed eating. I was the only one that noticed a tear streaked Regulus sprint out of the great hall. _

_Once again the walls blurred and reversed. Now I was in the shoes of "younger me". _

_"Fix it." The voice said simply_

_James was laughing about something but I held up my hand to get him to pause "Sorry Prongs, hang on a second. I think my brother is up next" _

_"Your brother? I thought you guys didn't get along?!" _

_"Not really, but I wish that we did" I realized how honest those word were. However nice it was to have James, Remus, and Peter as "brothers" it would be nice to get along with the brother I already had. _

_"Black Regulus"_

_This time when I saw my brother walking up I jumped on top of my chair in what James would call a "Sirius way" and yelled "GO REG!" I saw my brother's eyes widen in shock before the hat slipped over his eyes. _

_"SLYTHERIN" The hat yelled. _

_"REG!" I cheered clapping louder than all the Slytherins put together, much to the shock of the entire great hall._

_Reg walked over to his new table grinning. He even waved at me from across the hall. _

_This time when the Ravenclaw girl yelled "Hey! Sirius! Is that your brother?" I was ready. _

_"Yep!" I yelled back "That's my brother Regulus!"_

_The world spun again. This time, when I opened my eyes I was in the Astronomy tower. Watching my brother and my past self once more. _

_"You're a death eater?!" I was screaming at Regulus "You're so stupid. Such a fool. I hate you!"_

_"The dark lord has the right idea, Sirius! Mum and Dad both agree!"_

_"Sure, so you listen to the advice of those idiots rather than me?!"_

_"Just leave me alone, Sirius!" He yelled you'll never understand!"_

_This time. When the clock went back I was ready and began speaking even before the voice could tell me to "Fix my mistakes"_

_"Reg?" I asked him "I've heard rumors... are you really a death eater now?"_

_"What's it to you" He spat_

_"I'm your brother. I know we don't get along that well but I care about you. Really. I just want to help."_

_"Yes" He said softly "I am. The dark lord has so many fantastic ideas-"_

_"I bet" I cut in "Just be careful Reg, don't do anything that involves hurting innocent people or yourself."_

_"You can't tell me what to do, Sirius!"_

_"I'm not trying to, Reg. You can do whatever you want. I'm just giving you advice."_

_I patted him on the shoulder and walked away._

_Time shimmered again. This time I couldn't see anything. Only darkness. I heard the cool, quiet voice that had told me to fix my mistakes ringing in my head. _

_"Sirius Black, your biggest regret is your relationship with your brother. You have done an good job fixing your mistakes. I just advise you to fix them in real life before it is too late. You are sorted onto Team Fortitudo. Please enjoy your stay at Ranford School of Magic and Disciplinary" _

"So Mr. Sleepy is finally awake" Caley say as Sirius opened his eyes "What team are you on?"

"Fortitudo" Sirius responded with a yawn.

"Fantastic. Same with me and the rest of your friends. Well... except for Peter that is. He somehow ended up in Proditor" She said crinkling her brow at this "Oh well. You guys will still have classes together. That reminds me. Come with me. We're going to get your schedule and uniform"

* * *

**Once again, please review. This is really important to me. I will read and respond to as many reviews as possible!**

**Thanks,**

**turtlesandcats**


End file.
